


Together

by JupiterMelichios



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bart Allen is Kid Flash, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Demisexuality, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Minor Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Pansexual Kon-El | Conner Kent, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent - Freeform, Pre-New 52, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Sub/Sub, Tactile Telekinesis, Teenagers, Under-negotiated Kink, demisexual bart allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMelichios/pseuds/JupiterMelichios
Summary: “Hi!”Kon opens his eyes and there’s Bart, standing way too close, staring at him. He would like to say that he drops his dick like it’s on fire but instead some completely stupid instinct decides that the best way to protect his modesty is to just… get a tight grip. A really tight grip.That was a gasp and not a whimper and he would swear that under oath.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a dozen WIPs, several of which people are hoping for updates on, but instead my brain decided that I needed to write a nearly 6,000 word PWP for a pairing that didn't have a big following even when it was still relevant, because the ND life just be like that sometimes.
> 
> There's no negotiation because they're idiot teenagers but it's all consensual.

Kon’s close.

He should probably be embarrased about how fucking quickly that happened, but he’ll save that for some time when he’s not in the communal showers and trying to be done before anyone walks in.

He should definitely be embarrassed about how much he likes the fact that any of his teammates could walk in at any moment. Definitely. That’s definitely embarrassing and not really hot and the fact that it’s embarrassing definitely shouldn’t be making it hotter, but apparently whoever at Cadmus was responsible for his libido was a freak because it _really_ does.

Fuck. He’s so close now, he can feel it in his balls, feel it in the way his muscles are tensing up, he’s so close, any minute now, any minute…

“Hi!”

He opens his eyes and there’s Bart, standing way too close, staring at him. Kon would like to say that he drops his dick like it’s on fire but instead some completely stupid instinct decides that the best way to protect his modesty is to just… get a tight grip. A really tight grip.

That was a gasp and not a whimper and he would swear that under oath.

“You don’t have to stop on my account,” Bart says, and there’s a blur and Bart’s abruptly naked, and it’s not like this is the first time he’s seen Bart naked, these are communal showers after all, but there’s a difference between Bart being naked when they’re washing monster goo off together after a fight and Bart being naked while Kon still has his hand around his dick.

He finally manages to let go, raises his hands like he’s surrendering, remembers that that leaves his junk exposed, and lowers them again. He doesn’t touch though, just sort of hovers his hands there like that will magically make it so Bart doesn’t know he’s hard.

He is. Still hard, that is. If he ever actually has a conversation with Luthor, he’s going to ask about just who the hell had been responsible for programming his sex drive, because whoever it was has some serious questions to answer for.

“Why are you here, Bart?”

“Shower,” Bart says. “And I was maybe gonna jerk off, if you weren’t here.”

“Oh my God.”

“You don’t need to stop though, I don’t mind. I mean,” he adds because apparently, the expression on Kon’s face is clear enough that even Bart can pick up on it, “You were training with Tim. I get why, you know…” He makes a vague gesture towards Kon’s crotch.

“Oh my God, Bart, I’m not jerking off because of _Tim_ .” Which is an absolute lie, but he’s got some self-respect left so he’s not going to _admit_ to it.

Bart looks surprised. “Really? I always do after he’s been training me. Remember last week, when I was running laps and he…” Bart makes a complicated hand gesture, the one Tim does when he wants his staff to go from collapsed to knocking someone’s teeth out in a single movement, and Kon’s pretty sure he’s referring to when they were all training together last Wednesday. Bart had been too hyper to actually learn, so he’d started just running rings around the gym, faster and faster until he was nothing but a blur. Tim had stood on the edge of the mats, still in the way only a Bat can be, and then suddenly he’d struck out with his staff and next thing Bart was flat on his back with the tip of Tim’s staff pressed to his neck.

“When he hit you in the _throat_?!” Maybe he’s not as much of a freak as he thought if that’s the shit that gets Bart off. Or, more likely, he is a freak but Bart’s an even bigger one.

Bart just sighs happily. “That was so hot.”

“Jesus, Bart.”

“Oh come on, like you don’t think it’s hot when he beats you in a spar.”

It doesn’t happen often, not so much because he can’t but because Tim usually derails the spar to teach him something new before it gets to that point. Kon pretends to himself he isn’t disappointed by that. “Alright sure, it’s hot.”

Bart grins at him like Kon’s done a trick. “I knew it! You get this look sometimes when he’s training you.”

“Yeah well, you…” Always look at Tim like he’s Santa and Jesus and Pamela Anderson all rolled into one. “You get off on it, don’t you?”

“ _Obviously_ . I mean, come on, he’s training us. Making us better. Making us what _he_ wants us to be.”

That… well, it’s not exactly how Kon feels about it, but it’s not that far off. Still. “You totally want to be his bitch.”

He’s expecting Bart to be offended, or maybe just not understand. Instead, he gets a laugh. “I _am_ his bitch. I just want him to realize it.”

“And train you. For like, sex stuff.”

Bart’s golden eyes have gone very dark, and Kon doesn’t need to look down to know that he’s hard. “Like you don’t.”

Kon opens his mouth to say that no, actually, he doesn’t have Bart’s weird parent/teacher/bossy teammate fetish, and then he gets hit with the image of Tim just fucking, like, telling him how to get Cassie off. Jesus. “I want him to train me how to get other people off, not just him… Fuck, why am I telling you this stuff?”

“Because it’s hot,” Bart says, leaning back against the shower wall. “We’re learning about slavery in school, and it’s all super gross and horrible, but then Jay was talking about slavery in, like, ancient Rome, and that was way less gross because it wasn’t all racist and stuff and that got me thinking about… I like the idea of Tim owning me. And if he owned me, he could just…”

“Use you?” Kon says and watches Bart vibrate with the speedster equivalent of a shiver. 

He’s pretty sure he’s about to get Bart off, and that should feel weird, except that it’s not like he’s touching him, they’re just talking, and Tim likes it when they get along for a change instead of fighting and oh shit. Now he’s imagining Tim ordering him to get Bart off and that’s hot enough all by itself to justify any and all weirdness that follows.

“You want to belong to him,” he says, leaning in a little bit closer, close enough that he can feel Bart’s unnatural speedster warmth, smell fresh sweat and that ozone smell he always gets when he’s been running. “You want him to train you, mold you, make you into exactly what he wants. And then you want him to put a collar on you.”

“Not… not a collar,” Bart says. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind or anything but I ran through town the other day and there were these two guys and the one guy was looking at the other like Tim looks at us, and the guy he was looking at had piercings. Here.” He touches his chest, just below his left nipple. “And it would take sooooo long and it would probably hurt really bad and I’d have to stay still for it and if Tim doesn’t do it for me I’m so getting it done myself as soon as I’m old enough.”

Kon swallows, even though his mouth suddenly feels very dry. “You should… you should pinch them. Your nipples I mean. Do it hard.”

Bart looks up at him through his fringe, in that way that makes him look both like he’s planning to do something he knows he’ll get spanked for and like he’s exactly as young as he legally is.

And then he just does it, like Kon’s given him an order instead of a stammered suggestion, brings his fingers up to his chest and pinches. Kon can tell he’s doing it hard from the sudden intake of breath, but he doesn’t let up, and Kon knows what Tim would want him to say. “Good boy.”

Bart lets go, and it had only been a moment for Kon but he knows it must have felt far longer to Bart.

“Did it hurt?” he asks, a little too eagerly. He doesn’t know why the idea is getting him hot, except that he’s been hard since his spar with Tim and the thought that he’s doing this to Bart on Tim’s behalf is only making him harder.

“Not enough,” Bart says. “It does, but it’s not… Tim could hurt me more. More than I can do to myself.”

“And you want that?” Kon asks, fascinated. He wants… well he wants to be used, honestly, wants not so much to get other people off as for them to use him to get themselves off, but he doesn’t want it to _hurt_.

“Bruises don’t last long on me, but sometimes if I’m quick enough I can get to the showers and get myself off before they fade, and it always feels so _good_ ,” Bart says, earnestly. “I can just dig my fingers in and…”

“You should jerk off,” Kon says, the words tumbling out before he can stop them. “You should jerk off slow, like Tim would do to you.”

Bart reaches for his dick, and this time Kon can’t stop himself from looking down. Bart’s dick is slim, a little too long to be proportional, surrounded by just a few copper curls, like maybe he’s never going to get any more body hair than he has now.

He gives himself a stroke, agonizingly slow even to Kon’s eyes, and Kon doesn’t know what it is about Bart following orders that’s working so well for him but when Bart’s hips twitch, like he’s too turned on to keep still, Kon feels it in his _balls_.

He wants to… He’s not sure what he wants, except more, but he’s not sure if more means touching Bart or touching himself, or…

“I need you to keep real still,” he says, licking his lips. “Don’t stop… don’t stop touching yourself, just try not to move too much.”

It’s always so much easier to use the TTK on stuff he’s touching with his hands as well, but Bart’s standing close enough that it’s not too much of a strain to reach out and get a grip on Bart’s nipples, shaping the TTK into what he’s envisioning as claws or maybe just fingernails, something sharp enough to hurt but not enough to actually cut.

Pinching enough that it’ll hurt like Bart wants but won’t do damage is even harder, but Tim’s been helping him train, and thinking about using all Tim’s training for this is exactly the motivation he needs to pinch hard enough to make Bart groan.

“Oh, oh grife yes, Kon, harder!”

Kon focusses as hard as he can, increasing the pressure until he can see the pink skin start to go white from it, watching Bart stroke himself, still so slow that it’s making Connor’s balls ache just to watch it, although that might be the way Bart looks and sounds and how _good_ he’s being.

“I didn’t know you could be this well behaved,” he says, his voice coming out low and hoarse. “God, Bart, you’re being so **good**.”

Bart shudders, whines high and desperate, presses back against the tiles like he’s worried he’s going to fall over. Kon increases the pressure again, just because he wants to see what Bart will do, and then has to grab his cock and squeeze to keep from losing control of his TTK when Bart’s mouth falls open on a gasp of pleasure.

It’s not actually a conscious decision to shape his TTK into something long and phallic, something he can push into Bart’s waiting mouth. If he was less fuck-stupid he’d never have tried something so dangerous but his upstairs brain is officially offline and all he can think is that Bart’s mouth looks so empty, of how Bart would look on his knees, those weird golden eyes wide and maybe a little wet, maybe watering a little as Kon pushes in…

He shoves his TTK into Bart’s mouth, harder and more sudden than he intended, and Bart’s half-closed eyes fly open, staring at Kon shocked and almost betrayed as he comes, jizz hitting his stomach and dripping down over the hand he still has on his dick.

Kon needs to come, like, yesterday, but he’s not a total bastard, so he eases the TTK off Bart as gently as he can. His nipples are darker than they were before, and Kon wonders whether they’re bruised, and why that idea is so scorching hot.

Bart works his jaw, faster than a normal person would but not so fast Kon can’t follow the motion, and says, “That was really fun. Can we do it again?”

“Like, right now?” Kon’s dick is pretty super if he does say so himself, but even he wouldn’t be able to get it up again that fast. But then he’s not a speedster. “Can I at least get myself off first?”

“Oh!” Bart’s attention zeros in on his dick like a hawk who’s just spotted a rabbit. Or a speedster who’s just spotted some unattended ice cream. “Kon, you’re really _big_.”

He’s a little above average for his height and physical age, which he knows for a fact because he was programmed with a _lot_ of human biology, but then he’s also like twice Bart’s size, taller and broader and generally bulkier, so it’s not exactly a shock that Bart’s impressed. It’s still kind of flattering though.

“Or you’re just small.”

“Maybe. Tim says he likes being small. He says it makes people underestimate him, and that’s useful in a fight. Max said I was gonna get taller than I am now, but I kind of hope I don’t get too much bigger.”

“Tim would totally still be able to push you around, no matter how big you got,” Kon points out. “I mean he pushes me around, and I’m like a foot taller than him.”

“Oh yeah! Okay, that makes me feel better, thanks! Hey, you should totally jerk off now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want to watch you come. That’d be really hot.”

Kon glances down, and sure enough, Bart’s dick is already hard again, flushed dark and still wet with jizz.

Kon kind of wants to get on his knees, suck Bart off while he jerks himself, but he’s never done it before and the idea of actually saying the words ‘I want to suck your dick’ is way too big and overwhelming.

Instead, he settles for crowding Bart back against the wall, one hand against the tiles, the way he’s seen Lois do to Clark when she thinks no one’s looking.

Though if Clark looks at Lois the way Bart’s looking at him, he doesn’t want to know about it.

He brings his free hand up and rubs the pad of his thumb over Bart’s left nipple, pressing just a little bit harder than he would to himself, not enough to really hurt. “How’re these feeling?”

“Like I need to hurry up and be eighteen,” Bart says, arching his back a little to press his chest more firmly against Kon’s hand. “And like you need to pinch harder next time.”

“You really like it when it hurts, huh.”

“So much. It’s really hard to find books on this stuff, and computers are slow and I kind of hate them but I did some research anyway, and there’s so many things Tim could do to me. There’s so many things _you_ could do to me.”

Kon licks his lips. “Yeah?”

He tips his head back, baring his throat, and grins a challenge. “Yeah.”

Kon’s touching Bart this time, skin to skin, so it’s easy to slide the TTK up his chest to cup his throat, to squeeze, just enough to gauge Bart’s reactions, and then a little bit more just because he likes how it feels.

He pinches the nipple under his fingers hard enough to make Bart gasp, and then reshapes his power, pushing some of it into Bart’s open mouth, and it’s not the same as feeling it on his skin but it still feels good in this weird diffuse way when Bart sucks. 

At the same time he tightens and solidifies his grip on Bart’s throat, so his whole jaw and neck are encased in the shimmer of Kon’s power, and he can only breathe through his nose. He looks like he’s wearing an invisible posture collar, and Kon had mostly been thinking of himself when he looked those up online, but now he wants to see Bart in one.

Right now though, he wants to know how Bart would look struggling for a breath that won’t come, and he doesn’t know if that’s his want or something he thinks Tim would want or maybe both, but either way, it’s making his cock sit up and beg.

“More?”

Bart can barely move his head like this, and it occurs to Kon that however agonizing he’s imagining this feels, it must be ten times worse for Bart’s speedster brain, when every second lasts an hour. He manages something that Kon’s pretty sure was supposed to be a nod though, so he must be getting something out of this.

Kon’s right hand is still resting on the tiles next to Bart’s head, and he thinks if he moved it he’d probably collapse, but he takes Bart’s hand in his left. “Squeeze once for yes, twice for no, okay?”

Bart squeezes his hand hard enough that Kon’s pretty sure it would have left bruises on anyone less Super.

“You want me to keep going?”

This time it’s hard enough that it actually _might_ leave bruises, even on him.

“Twice for no, and I’ll stop,” he says, and then pushes his power up to cover Bart’s nose as well.

At first, nothing changes, Bart watching him wide-eyed and trusting, and then Bart’s eyes slip closed as he begins to shudder, his grip painfully tight around Kon’s fingers, his throat hot and wet and tight as he tries to swallow around the power Kon’s got in his mouth.

He makes a noise, high and sharp and animal, and Kon has a moment of panic, thinking he’s done something wrong, and then Bart shoves his hips forward, his body a lean arch of need. Instinctively, Kon grabs for Bart’s hip, forgetting he was relying on that hand to hold himself up, and keeps his balance more by luck than skill.

He hadn’t meant to do more than hold Bart up but when he unbalanced he’d grabbed as tightly as he could. Bart’s hip is sharp against the heel of his hand, bones still sticking out despite how much muscle he’s put on in the last couple of years.

Any second now he’s going to let go, it has to be hurting, but as it turns out, his dick is kind of all about how Bart feels, smooth skin and sharp bones and speedster heat.

Bart’s free hand grabs onto his shoulder, tugging him closer, and Kon lets himself be guided in. He hadn’t planned it, but Bart ends up kind of straddling his leg, his legs spread a little to keep his balance, his shoulders still pressed against the tiles.

He’s starting to go kind of red, his eyes screwed shut, and he’s drooling a little around the shape of Kon’s power in his mouth which is so stupidly hot Kon doesn’t even know how to deal with it except to get even closer, get some pressure where Bart clearly needs it, his cock pressed hot and slick against Kon’s thigh.

Bart jerks at the contact and rolls his hips, stomach muscles bunching and relaxing, and whimpers desperately.

“Fuck.” Kon’s voice comes out lower and rougher than he’d been expecting. “Fuck, Bart, you look so good like this.”

Bart’s eyes fly open and he squeezes Kon’s hand, two sharp short bursts of pressure. Alarmed, Kon pulls back his power faster than he probably should. Bart takes a breath, ribs visible as his chest expands, and then he’s coming, cock twitching against Kon’s thigh and smearing come up his thigh and across his cock.

The feel of it hits Kon like a gut punch from _Kori_ , so sudden and intense it almost feels like he’s the one who’s coming. Bart came on him. Bart just rubbed off on him, Bart used Kon’s body to get off and then came all over him and that’s… Fuck, he’d know he was into the idea but imagining it and feeling it are two entirely different things and he has Bart’s jizz on his dick and that’s the hottest thing that has happened to anyone ever!

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Bart says.

Kon manages a choked, “It’s fine”, because how the hell do you tell someone that you want them to come on you every day without it sounding weird?

God, if they did this again Bart could come on his _face_.

“Are you okay? You kind of… weird.”

Kon snorts. “I’m having a moment, okay.”

“Okay sure, sure, take your time.” There’s a beat of silence, less than a second if Kon’s any judge, and then, “Are you done now?”

He gives in and laughs, opening his eyes to find Bart grinning up at him like he’s the best thing ever, which is kind of… ludicrously cute. He’s sort of thought Bart would stop being so damn cute when he became Kid Flash, but there’s no sign of it so far. He’s pretty sure Bart could be the new _Flash_ and he’d still be this cute.

“I’m done. So I guess it’s my turn now?”

“ _That_ was supposed to be your turn,” Bart says. “You’re the one who wanted to choke me.”

“You’re the one who wanted to be choked. You did, right?”

“Very much yes.”

“Okay, good.” The way Bart’s mouth had looked, stretched open around nothing but shimmering power, the way his eyes had looked, the way… “Really good.”

“It _felt_ really good. But now it’s your turn.”

Kon glances down. Bart’s cock is softer than it was before but it still doesn’t look like he’s actually done, and Kon wants to get on his knees more than anything. If Bart coming _on_ him had felt that good, imagine how it would feel _in_ him.

But he’s still not ready to actually say the words. Not yet.

“You look like you could go again.”

“Yeah, probably, but it’s your turn.”

“It could be both of our turns,” Kon suggests. He’s had this fantasy before, though never about Bart. Tim’s just so damn _portable_.

He opens his arms, and even though he probably doesn’t know what Kon’s planning Bart jumps anyway, wrapping his legs around Kon’s waist and his arms around his neck.

Kon’s used his power too much today already, especially for the fiddly stuff that always tires him out more, but he’s got enough juice left to support Bart’s weight until he can get him pressed back against the tiles, one hand on his ass to help support him, although if anyone’s got the thigh muscles to his this position unsupported it’s a speedster.

It’s probably stupid that putting his hand on Bart’s ass feels like a big deal when he’s already got him off twice, but he can’t resist squeezing just because he can, and because even Bart’s boney little ass feels awesome in his hands.

He half shuffles half juggles Bart a little lower, low enough that their dicks slide together, and Bart’s so hot and still so wet, and some of that wet is jizz that he’s smearing on Kon’s dick and some of it is jizz that was already on Kon from when Bart came on him, and holy shit this was such a good idea.

He wraps his free hand around them both, pressing them together, and Bart makes a noise he can only describe as a purr and fucking _vibrates_.

Somehow Kon manages to remember to relax his jaw while he’s yelling to keep some breaking anything, but holy fuck. It doesn’t feel like anything else he’s ever felt, and it’s making his toes curl and his joints ache.

He squeezes Bart’s ass again, probably harder than he should, but it makes Bart hum a noise that might have been a moan sped up to incomprehensibility and finally go still again.

“Fuck.”

“Sorry. I’m trying to not do that so much.”

“No that’s… I mean, it kind of hurt, but I think I get why girls like vibrators now.”

Bart hum-laughs, that distinctly speedster noise that always makes Kon think of a bird call, and grins. “Maybe you can make me do it again, then.”

Kon’s been hard for so long, and Bart is stupidly hot like this, and he let Kon make him come twice, and he vibrates like a sex toy when he’s turned on, and Kon still can’t stop thinking about Tim ordering to do all this. It’s like a perfect storm of stuff that gets Kon off, but he’s determined he’s not going to come first.

Experimentally he moves his hand, and it’s so much better than when he just does it to himself even though he’s still not sure of the angle and even with Bart dripping pre-cum it’s still drier than he likes.

Out of habit he brings his hand up to his mouth and licks the palm and then has to close his eyes against the shudder of want that works through him when he realizes he’s tasting Bart’s come, and God he’s such a freak but he doesn’t even care because it’s so fucking good.

When he wraps his hand back around their dicks it’s hot and wet and basically perfect.

It takes him a couple of false starts to find a rhythm that works, that isn’t either too much or not enough, but he figures it out and it feels stupidly good, not as focussed as when he’s just jacking himself but so much better because Bart’s cock is pressed against his and Bart’s ass his flexing under his hands.

Bart’s gripping his shoulders with inhuman strength and watching him with those big golden eyes and when Kon’s grip shifts slightly he bites his lip which has no right to be as hot as it is except that it makes him look so _innocent_ and Kon’s a freak and so’s whoever programmed this shit into his brain.

Bart tightens his legs around Kon’s waist and thrusts his hips. The movement almost dislodges Kon’s hand and instinctively he tightens his grip, too hard, way too hard, except for how it makes Bart moan, loud and shameless like he’s auditioning for porn, and too tight totally works for Kon if it’s doing it for Bart.

“Jesus, you’re such a masochist.” He’d meant to be light, but it comes out sounding turned on and maybe a bit impressed.

Bart grins at him and thrusts again, too fast and too much friction, mouth falling open on a silent gasp. Kon had been going to jack them both off but God, Bart fucking his fist is so much better, so much closer to what he needs even with the way it’s making his cock ache.

He’s so close, he needs to come so bad, but he wants Bart to get there first because his sexuality’s built out of very specific kinds of greed and he knows that his own orgasm will be so much better if he’s using Bart’s come to slick the way when he finally gets there.

Bart’s grip is almost painful on his shoulders, and his heels are digging into Kon’s spine as he uses it for leverage to fuck Kon’s fist, and his skin is soft and hot and gleaming with sweat, and Kon has no idea how he ever thought he didn’t want this.

He tightens his grip even further, wincing for the bruising ache, but it’s so worth it to hear Bart gasp, watch his mouth fall open.

“I want to kiss you,” Kon says, and just deals with the fact that his face is scarlet. It’s ridiculous that that should be more embarrassing than everything else they’ve done this evening but he hadn’t had to say most of that out loud. “Can I…?”

“Yeah, yes, do it,” Bart says, using his grip on Kon’s shoulders to lift himself up so that he’s thrusting down, and the change in angle must work for him because he moans again. “Come on.”

Kon does as he’s told, leans in as much as he can and Bart meets him halfway, crashes their mouths together. It’s uncoordinated and wet and messy because Bart’s close enough that he’s not really focussing, keeps gasping into the kiss and making Kon lose his rhythm, but it’s good too, affectionate and somehow more intimate than everything else they’ve done. Kon kisses back as best he can, and tries moving his hand, whining for the way it pulls almost painfully on his foreskin and thrilling inside for the noises he’s wringing out of Bart.

Kon kind of wants to keep doing this for as long as possible, but he also wants Bart to come so _he_ can come, so he makes himself pull out of the kiss. “Next time… next time we’re doing this in your room, where all Tim’s cameras can see us and…”

He doesn’t even get to the end of the sentence before Bart’s yelling and shaking so fast he’s almost vibrating again, his hands on Kon’s shoulders held rigid to keep from hurting him as he comes for the third time tonight, slicking up Kon’s hand and his cock with his jizz.

Kon adjusts his grip, lets Bart’s softening cock slip out of his hand so he can jerk himself off, gentler than Bart had wanted, short quick strokes, the kind he uses when he needs to come right the hell now, everything hot and slick and just a little bit sore from where Bart had used him to get off, used him like he’s been fantasizing about since he first woke up, and it’s so good, it’s so much, he’s close, he’s so close, and then Bart says, “Good _boy_ ,” low and hot and satisfied and Kon’s finally coming, coming so hard his vision goes black and his legs shake and he nearly collapses and he doesn’t even care because it feels so _good_.

“I thought so,” Bart says smuggly when the ringing in Kon’s brain has quieted enough that he can actually focus on words. “That’s pretty kinky.”

“You let me _strangle_ you!”

“Yeah. That was really good. I’ll praise you more next time.”

Kon’s too wrung out to even be embarrassed by that. “Next time I’ll suck you off.”

“Yeah? Awesome! Hey, do you think Vic would let me order sex toys to the tower?”

“Don’t see why not. Kori does.”

“She does not.”

Kon doesn’t actually know that she does, but… well, she’s Kori, she’s like the poster child for being comfortable with your sexuality, and she screws around with people like Arsenal and Nightwing, who are definitely both into really freaky shit, so… “Bet you $10?”

“Only if you’re the one who asks her. Kori can be really scary.”

“Yeah she can but I don’t think she’ll actually care about being asked about that. Not by us. Titans Together and all that.”

Bart wrinkles his nose. “I don’t think I want to be Together with Kori. Not like that.”

“Coward.” Kon’s maybe got a fantasy or twenty. He happens to like women who could kill him without really trying, and given Mercy Graves, and Lois, he’s not sure whether to blame that on his genetics, his programming, or just the fact that he’d met Knockout at an influential point in his life.

“I’m okay with being a coward if it means I only have sex with people who are scary in a good way,” Bart says, and turns on the shower head they’re standing under. “I need to be clean, like, yesterday.”

Kon’s fully aware that the fact that he’s still into being covered in someone else’s jizz even now he’s not out of his head on sex hormones makes him a freak, but he’s pretty okay with that considering. He still steps back under his own showerhead, because he’s going to actually have to see people this evening and he might be a freak, but he’s not gross.

They shower in silence for a few seconds, and then Bart says quietly, “Hey Kon? This isn’t going to change things, is it? Us, I mean.”

Okay, that’s actually a good question and the fact that Kon kind of wants to just bask in the afterglow doesn’t make it any less important. “I don’t think so. I don’t know. If it does though, I don’t think it’ll be bad. It’s not like we’re taking anything away, just adding in some new stuff. But we don’t have to do it again if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to, I just don’t want this to screw things up.”

God, sometimes it just hits Kon all at once how much older Bart is now. How much more mature. He’d loved the hell out Imp, even when he was driving him up the wall, but the idea of having sex with him was gross in the same way the idea of having sex with a small child is gross, even though they were technically nearly the same age. He knows some people had had crushes on Bart back then, and if it turns out Tim is into them he wouldn’t actually be surprised to find out he’d been into them back then as well because Tim’s kind of a freak, but the idea had never occurred to Kon.

The Bart now is… He’s not a grown-up, nothing like that, but it feels like he’s the same age as Kon now, instead of a terrifyingly intelligent and powerful toddler. And it turns out, Kon’s kind of into that. They’re both worn out, but there’s a part of Kon that’s just watching Bart shower and making plans for the next time he gets to touch him, and Kon can’t remember the last time he felt like that about someone.

It feels so simple. He wants Bart and Bart wants him, and they like and respect one another and maybe there actually doesn’t need to be more to it than that.

“Doesn’t matter what happens, you’ll always be one of my best friends,” he decides. “I love you, man. Nothing’s going to change that.”

The smile Bart gives him is so bright and uncomplicatedly happy he almost looks like Impulse again. “I love you too.” The water from his showerhead cuts out and he vanishes, reappearing a moment later with his hair fluffy from having been towel-dried at superspeed, dressed in shorts and a tee. “I’m going to buy some nipple clamps. See you at dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love


End file.
